Cardfight Vanguard GL
by CoolRuff
Summary: A year after defeating, Chrono faces a new clan, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Lost Vanguard

**Turn 1 : Lost Vanguard**

"Tokoha, it's the weekend, let me sleep a little longer..." Chrono sleepily said.

"No! Have you forgot about the tournament?" Tokoha yelled.

"What tournament..." Chrono mumbled.

"Vanguard Shop Tournament, you dumbhead!" Tokoha screamed and drag Chrono to the cardshop.

Kamui: "Ah Tokoha and Chrono, Shion and the others has been waiting."

"Chrono... Always late!" Kazuma looked at Chrono.

"Chrono, you are lucky to have Tokoha!" Taiyou smiled.

"Don't spout rubbish, Taiyou!" Chrono blushed.

"We are not going to lose to you, Chrono!" Shion said confidently with Rin and Henri nodding their heads.

"Neither would Team Jaime Flower lose!" Tokoha interrupts with Satoru and Kumi at her sides.

"Don't expect Trinity Dragon to lose either, we are going to win!" Tsuneto walks to Chrono's side with Karl and Kei following.

Chrono took a look around the cardshop and saw an unfamiliar face.

"Who is that?" Chrono asked, pointing to a guy in black jacket next to Shion.

"That's Team Nexus's leader, Durei. They are competiting." Kamui explained.

"Foolish fighters, you will be easy to crush!" Durei snaps.

"Ride! "

"Drive check!"

"Damage check!"

"Oh no I lost!"

"Yes! I won!"

The shop boomed with vanguard fighters voices. "Alright guys, time for the quarterfinals matches, it's Team Striders against Team Nexus, Team Jaime Flower against Team Fukuhura! " Kamui yelled.

"Chrono Sindou, this will be fast and painless." Rin said.

"Alright, stand up vanguard!" both of them yelled.

"It's that guy, he ruined my deck, he uses some weird new clan." people from the sides whispered.

"Chrono, be careful!" Tsuneto yelled.

"Chrono Dran Z"

"Lost Dragokid"

"Lost paladins..." Chrono said.

"Ride Lost Knight Will!"

"Ride Chronoetos!"

"Attack!"

"Guard!"

Chrono and Durei yelled as their heated battle begins. It's the 6th turn of the match. Durei rode LostRider Dragon and Chrono rode ChronoJet Dragon Z. "Generation Stide! Interdimensional Dragon, TimeBreaker Dragon!" Chrono yelled.

"Skill, bind 3 of your rear guards!" "Then attack!"

"Complete Guard" Rin drop a sentinel from his hand.

"Triple Drive! No Trigger..."

"Alright Chrono, it's end of the line, final turn." "Generation Stide! Lost Dimensional Dragon, Astro Destroyer!"

"LOSTSEAL! Your vanguard has lost its direction! It has no future, you can't ride or stride your vanguard next turn if you have a next turn."

"Counterblast 3, retire 3 of my opponent rear guards, my vanguard gains 10k power and a critical. Now my vanguard, deliver the final blow!"

"No guard!" Chrono shivered.

"Triple Drive, Triple Critical, all to vanguard"

"Damage check, no triggers..." Chrono drops his cards.

"LOST END! Now Chrono, your cards has lost it's direction, it will never fight for you again." Durei said as Chrono's cards turned to blank.

 **Next turn: Ozoka Iroki**

 **Kazuma** **face off with another member of Team Nexus, what will happen, will she lose her deck?**


	2. Chapter 2: Ozoka Iroki

**Turn 2 : Ozoka Iroki**

"Durei Korika is the winner!" Kamui stammered, still shocked at the events of Chrono's match against Durei.

Chrono look over his table, watching Tokoha's match against Shion.

"You are so weak and pathetic." Durei whispered to Chrono as he walks back to his team.

"Brave Lancer dragon attacks your vanguard!" Shion turn his card sideways.

"No guard!" Tokoha looked at her cards.

"Triple Drive! Heal Trigger, Critical Trigger, no trigger." Shion checks the top three cards of his deck.

"Damage check, no trigger. 2nd check, no trigger." Tokoha checks for a damage trigger.

"Shion Kiba is the winner and with that Team Fukuhura is going to the finals!" Kamui yelled into the microphone.

"Hope to see you on the finals, Chrono." Shion slaps Chrono on the back.

"Team Nexus has 1 win which means they just need to win the next match to get to the finals but there is still hope for Team Striders, they just need to win 2 matches in a row!" Kamui turned to Chrono and yelled into the microphone again.

A girl in a pink blouse walked up to the fight table, he turned his head up in Team Striders's direction.

"Chrono, leave this to me." Kazuma walked towards the fight table.

"We have Ozoka Iroki from Team Nexus and Kazuma Shouji, let the match begin!" Kamui yelled into the microphone again.

"I have to win this match, if not we will not be able to make it to the finals." Kazuma thought to himself.

"Shall we start?" Ozoka asked.

"Sure!" Kazuma said.

"Stand up vanguard!" both of them said in unison.

"Ride Master of the stage, DragoJuggler. Generation Stride, Supreme Stage Master, DragoJuggler "Lost Emperor". Skill, put the top three cards of my deck into the soul. Lost Emperor's LOSTSEAL! You cannot stride or ride your vanguard next turn. In addition, my vanguard gains an additional drive and 15k power! Lost Emperor attacks your vanguard! "

"No guard!" Kazuma yelled.

"Quadruple drive! Double Critical Triggers! All effects to the vanguard!" Ozoka checks the top four cards of her deck.

"Damage check! No triggers!" Kazuma placed his sixth damage, dropping his cards.

"LOST END! Kazuma Shouji, your cards has abandon you, they will never fight for you again!" Ozoka told Kazuma, leaving Kazuma rooted to the ground with shock.

"With that Team Nexus proceeds to the finals!" Kamui yelled into the microphone again.

"LOST END! Shion Kiba, your cards will never fight for you again!" Durei points at Shion's blank cards.

"With that, Team Nexus have two wins, this means that Team Nexus won the Shop Tournament and is egible for the World Circuit!" Kamui yelled into the microphone again.

Team Nexus leaves the Card Shop for this base. Back at their base, they were questioned by a mysterious voice.

"Are those teams threats to us?" a mysterious voice asked.

"No, they are weak!" Durei replied.

"Bunch of weaklings!" Ozoka added.

"They are no match for us!" a guy in a blue jacket replied.

"Then proceed with the plan." the mysterious voice ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Team Nexus bow in unison.

 **Next Turn: Lost Reality**

 **Chrono attempts to find out more about Lost Paladins and it's power.**


End file.
